Homefront Wiki:Article policy
Please note that this page is copied verbatim from the Medal of Honor wiki, and as such may be inconsistent with the Homefront game. Feel free to bring up any concerns on the talk page. Titleing *Maps should be titled as they are in the game. This is usually by city (eg. Stalingrad or Berlin). *Characters should be titled by their entire name, if mentioned. *Vehicles must be titled as they are in-game. If their true name is not known, the real name may be used in place. *Weapons follow the same scheme as vehicles. *Unless otherwise stated in-game, all of the words in a title should be decapitalized. (eg. M4 Carbine should be M4 carbine) Spelling and grammar * The first word of any page title must begin with an uppercase letter (this is a technical limitation of the MediaWiki software, but is appropriate anyway) *Any subsequent words should only begin with an uppercase letter if they would normally be capitalised in the middle of a sentence, eg. names, places Requesting a move or merge *If you think a page should be moved, renamed or merged into another, type at the top of the page to be moved, or in the case of a merge, both relevant pages. *If nobody challenges, you can move/merge the page. If somebody objects, an agreement should be made regarding a move/merger. *When moving, the automatic redirect should be kept. Pages that are merged should be redirected to the new article Requesting deletion *Spam or vandalism articles should be deleted. If you ask an admin, this should be done as soon as possible *If you think a page should be deleted for another reason, post at the top of the page. It will be categorised here. You can expand your reasons or challenge the deletion as the template directs, on the talk page. If nobody challenges, an admin will delete it. If somebody objects, an agreement should be made regarding deletion. *In cases where deletion is justified, useful content should be merged into another article Naming images When uploading pictures, you don't really have to worry about picture names. The only guideline is that they name of the picture should be tangibly related to the picture's subject. For example, if you took a picture, do not upload it under a name like 0001.jpg, use something more descriptive. Characters If a character's full name is known, that name should be used in place of the in-game name. (IE, James Steven Patterson instead of Jimmy Patterson) Their rank/title should be mentioned within the article, but not within the page name. If their real name is not known, then use the name they are referred to as. Impersonal "You" Disclaimer: Because this is a policy page and not an article, the use of the impersonal "you" is obviously acceptable, just to clear up any preconceived misconceptions of contradiction. Please refrain from using impersonal "you" in articles. In case you do not know what impersonal "you" is, here is an example: "In Medal of Honor 23, if you go outside the spaceship you can see your house" Try to replace the you with something else. Have a think and put something creative, like: "In Medal of Honor 23, if the player goes outside the spaceship it is possible to see their house". Using impersonal "you" makes the wiki sound unprofessional. As we try to be the best source of Medal of Honor information around, we kindly ask you to abide by these guidelines. Not only should you avoid using the impersonal "you," but it would also be appreciated if you could take the time to reword anything that already contains an impersonal "you." Be warned, there are many of them throughout the wiki, and removing them all will take a lot of time and work on the part of the contributors. You do not need to go through entire articles to remove all of them (although that would be great), but simply removing one when you see it will make everyone's job easier. Please do your part. Thank you. Weapons Weapons are named as they are in-game, but will be referred to in the introduction paragraph as they are in real-life. If, over the span of several games, the name changes (IE M1911 vs Colt .45), then use the name that is closer to the real-life name. (In this case, M1911 is more appropriate) Categorization Categories should be added to pages to aid with organization. While it is good for an article to be part of several different categories, unrelated categories should not be added to a page. (IE, the M870MCS page should not have the categories "Medal of Honor (2010)" or "Medal of Honor (2010) multiplayer". The categories that should be added are "Medal of Honor (2010) weapons", "Weapons", and "shotguns") Subcategories, such as the "Medal of Honor (2010) weapons" page should have the base category added to them, as it makes the "MoH 2010 weapons" category a subcategory of the base category. Select-fire weapons Since some weapons are select fire, then they could be classified as both semi-automatic rifles and assault rifles. They should be categorized based upon their default setting; the M14 EBR, for instance, should be classified as a semi-automatic rifle rather than an assault rifle. However, there are some weapons that are featured in multiplayer but function differently from singleplayer. For example, the G3A3, which is select-fire in singleplayer but semi-auto in multiplayer. There is nothing wrong with categorizing it as both a semi-automatic rifle and an assault rifle, but only if it functions differently in one aspect of a game as from another aspect of the same game. A